This invention relates to cigarette packs, and more particularly to cigarette packs in the form of boxes.
Cigarette packs in the form of boxes are extremely well known. One of the most popular forms of such boxes has a cardboard outer member which includes a lower main portion in which the cigarettes stand vertically. The upper portion is a cardboard lid which is often (although not always) hinged to the back of the main portion so that the upper ends of the cigarettes are exposed when the lid is tipped back. Such boxes typically have a cardboard innerframe inside the main portion and which extends up from the main portion under the lid to provide some interference with the lid as it opens and closes. This interference helps to keep the lid firmly and neatly closed and reduces the risk that the lid will open accidentally. The cigarettes may be wrapped in aluminum foil inside the outer member and the innerframe.
Cigarette packs of the foregoing type are relatively small and strong. The visible exterior surfaces are needed for brand-identifying information, contents specifications, warning labels, etc. There is therefore no room on the outside of the pack for additional information such as promotional coupons, and even if such additional information could be put on the outside of the pack, it would be difficult for the consumer to free that information (such as a coupon) from the pack. Placing coupons or other information separately in the pack is disadvantageous because it necessitates additional processing steps and production equipment, because it may not be noticed by the consumer, etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack having additional surface areas which can be used for a coupon or other information.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack including additional information area which cannot be overlooked by the consumer, but which can be easily removed and either saved or discarded as desired.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack having an additional but removable information area, which pack functions as a standard pack after the additional information area is removed.